


My theories about Asgard and Jotunheim

by JustSomeStranger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Planet, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Astronomy, Geology, Headcanon, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Meta, Other, Planets, The Nine Realms, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeStranger/pseuds/JustSomeStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some meta I came up with on both Asgard's and Jotunheim's geological history and planetary cycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My theories about Asgard and Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know a fair bit about planets but I don’t claim to know everything. These are just my theories based on what I know about real planets, but this won’t necessarily be scientifically accurate.  
> Unfortunately, I can’t do the other realms since I don’t know enough about them. As for Earth, you have the internet at your fingertips.

Part 1 Asgard

Geographical History: We all know that the Earth is around 4.5 billion years old (well, except young Earth creationists that is). I’m not entirely sure how old Asgard is, but I have a feeling that it’s much older than Earth. My theory is that Asgard is roughly around 8 or 9 billion years old. I’m going sorely on the fact that its inhabitants (the Asgardians or Aesir) live much longer than Earths inhabitants. Since they live longer than us means that they’ve most probably had more time to evolve and adapt to their environment than we have.

Looking at Asgard, you can tell it’s not an actual planet (it looks more like the Disk World from the Terry Pratchet novels minus the elephants & the turtle). It bares more resemblance to an asteroid/planetoid, which has led me to believe that it most likely is. One that happens to have life & orbit around a star.

My theory as to how Asgard came about is that since its inhabitants seem to be quite physically hardy compared to humans who are squishier in comparison, which leads me to believe that Asgard might’ve been part of an actual planet that had denser gravity at one point before the Aesir came onto the scene. A planet with life that had to adapt to this dense gravity. But then one day, something happened that separated rock that was to become Asgard from the rest of the planet. Maybe the planet was hit by something, I dunno, but something must’ve happened along those lines. It would’ve caused mass extinctions, killing anything bigger than a mouse, or even smaller creatures. But really, it would be a miracle that anything survived at all. And of course, what was left would eventually evolve into the Aesir and other Asgardian creatures, similar to what happened on Earth.

It’s amazing how no matter how much water seems to be lost going over the edge at the Bifrost gates, Asgard never seems to run out of water. The reason for that, I think, is because while some of it would be lost into space, much of it evaporates and floats back into the atmosphere and comes back down as rain. I think it’s inevitable though that Asgard will eventually run out of water.

Planetary Cycle: The Earth revolves around the sun in 364-5 days roughly. It’s hard to tell how long it takes for Asgard to revolve around its star, so I have no way of telling exactly how long their years are. But I’m guessing that it’s roughly the same as ours. The same goes for their days.

Since Asgard (as I’ve discussed above) obviously isn’t a planet, but a disk shaped asteroid/planetoid, you do wonder how it still manages to have a day and a night. Well as we all know, the Earth rotates on an axis, and my theory is that Asgard also rotates on an axis, but differently. While Earth’s axis is at an angle, Asgards axis is sideways so when it’s day time, Asgard faces the sun and faces away when it’s night, sort of like the turning of an hourglass.

 

Part 2 Jotunheim

Geographical History: My theory is that Jotunheim is roughly 9 or 10 billion years old. Unlike Asgard, Jotunheim’s a proper planet and formed just like any other planet did. There doesn’t seem to be any liquid water on the surface, but that might be a different case under the ice. Some of my theories are that Jotunheim (like the Jupiter moon Europa) has many underground oceans, lakes and rivers where a lot of marine & microbial life thrive. Evidently there’s little to no plant life, they probably exist under the snow and don’t need sunlight to survive.

It appears that Jotunheim’s inhabitants are also physically hardy compared to humans as well. Jotunheim probably had denser gravity at one point as well.

Planetary cycle: It seems that Jotunheim only has a night time, no day time. It could be because either the planet rotates at the same pace that it takes to orbit its star much like how our moon orbits the Earth, so one side’s in constant darkness while the other side is in constant light. It could be that another planet is blocking the sunlight. It could also be the state of the atmosphere. I highly doubt the reason is because there is no sun, life would cease to be if that was the case. Again, it’s hard to tell how long its years last. Again I’m guessing that they’re roughly about as long as they are on Earth & Asgard.

Jotunheim is obviously a very cold (dark and quite depressing) place. It’s been described by many as a dying realm. My theory as to why that is, is that the planet is gradually orbiting further and further away from its sun, just like out moon is orbiting further and further away from the Earth. Eventually, it might go floating off into space. Maybe that’s why the Jotuns invented the Casket of Ancient Winters originally, to prevent the slow death of their race and planet, since it’s implied that after it was confiscated by Odin, life on Jotunheim started becoming more difficult. The reason why Jotunheim is so cold to begin with, I’m positive, is because it’s situated at the very edge of the Goldilocks Zone, a term coined by scientists to describe the right spot in a star’s orbit where it’s possible for life to exist. Earth is situated in the Goldilocks Zone which means it’s possible for us to exist and thrive. But Jotunhiem is at the very edge and it’s inhabitants are clinging on to life.


End file.
